Ultimate Desires, Chapter 2
by Camellia658
Summary: Snape gets caught! Harry has a touching moment with someone special...


Chapter 2  
Harry was jumpy and depressed for the rest of the week. Hermione and Ron were very concerned and didn't know what to do. Finally, Hermione caught Harry in the common room and made him sit down. "Um, Harry, we need to talk. You've been acting weird all week. What's wrong?" Hermione asked gently holding Harry's hand. Harry looked like he would cry. "You wouldn't get it, Hermione," Harry whispered. Hermione frowned. "Harry, please. I would get it. We've been best friends for 7 years, and now I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But we can't be together if you won't tell me what's wrong," Hermione said, getting angry. "Hermione, just leave me alone! You WOULD NOT get it!" Harry snapped, standing up and walking away. Hermione ran up the stairs to her dorm, sat on her bed, and cried.   
****************************************************************  
Harry didn't go to Snape when not in Potions for the rest of the week. He washed himself in the bathroom, but he never went to the Prefect's Bathroom in fear of meeting Snape. On Thursday, Ron approached him. "Hey, Harry? It's your duty to clean the Prefect's Bathroom tonight. And I was just thinking that maybe you could sort of, well, take a bath while your at it...because it's starting to show that you haven't been, well, bathing," he carefully said. Harry looked up with true pain in his eyes. "O-o-o kay," Harry stammered. Ron stared at him, then nodded. "Okay..." he whispered, and walked away, wondering what Harry was hiding from him and Hermione.   
*****************************************************************  
At 7:30, Harry stood up and got the Marauder's Map from his dresser. He peered at it. Professor Snape was in bed, it said. Harry grimaced. "But for how long.." he wondered. He quickly got a mop and a towel and practically ran to the bathroom. He looked around in it, but no one was inside. He got a bucket and filled it with water and started scrubbing the floor around the pool while he filled it with bright purple bubbles. Harry finished scrubbing quickly and then looked around. No one else was in the bathroom, still. He jumped into the pool and scrubbed his body. Suddenly, he was engulfed by a pair of arms from behind. "Oh no.." Harry moaned. "Oh no, what? Aren't you glad to see me?" Snape purred. Snape laid kisses down his neck and back, and rubbed his ass with his cock. Then Snape pulled Harry out of the pool and laid him on the floor. "Come on, Harry, time to have some fun!" Snape whispered. He licked Harry's cold nipple and licked his stomach. Then he leaned all the way down and took Harry's cock into his mouth. He twirled it around and laughed as Harry cried. When Harry came, Snape missed some. "Harry! Look at that mess you've made! Clean it up, now!" He pushed Harry to the floor and made him lick up the cum on the floor. As he was doing that, Snape lowered himself onto Harry's back. He pushed his cock into Harry's hole, but was thrown out when Harry turned over. "Oh fine, you can suck me first," Snape laughed. He lowered his dick into Harry's mouth. When he expected Harry to put his tongue over it, Harry sunk his teeth into it. Snape screamed. "POTTER! YOU ARE DEAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Snape, holding his crotch, scooted towards his wand. Harry was faster. He pulled up the wand and pointed it at Snape. "Don't think I won't," Harry whispered. Harry pulled on his robe and used Snape's wand to tie him up. He pulled Snape to the headmaster's office. Snape looked horrified. "Potter, please!" he pleaded. Harry face was a mask of stone. Dumbledore heard them coming. He walked out of his office and looked at Snape and Harry. He looked solemn. At that moment, Snape knew that it was over.  
******************************************************************  
Harry slept until 11:30 the next day. When he woke up, Hermione was sitting at the foot of his bed. "Hey, Hermione," he whispered. Hermione smiled sadly. "Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me?" she cried, starting to sob. Harry gathered Hermione in his arms. "Hermione, I love you with all my heart. But please. I was so scared. Will you forgive me?" Harry said ernestly. Hermione smiled. "I will always forgive you. I love you too, Harry." And at that moment, Harry knew that despite Snape's escapades and whatever else happened, Hermione would always be the person to help him. At that moment, both Hermione and Harry knew that they would love each other forever."  
THE END!  



End file.
